Footloose
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: Montana nodded slowly, "Right, that's why you were dancing around and singing to a song that's about twenty years old. And almost breaking some things in the process." Songfic/One-shot! Based off of the song Footloose by Kenny Loggins! DL


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The song rightfully belongs to Kenny Loggins.**

A/N: I just love when I can put my favorite songs into songfic stories!This one (for once) has a lot of humor. But there still will be Danny/Lindsay! And it's set in season 3!

* * *

><p><span>Footloose<span>

_Danny's POV_

I stared at the clock, waiting for it to move.

"The more you stare at it Danny, the slower it's gonna go." Mac said from the door. I took my eyes of the clock and looked at him.

I sighed, "Yeah, well, it's been a long day. I'm just fuckin' tired."

Mac laughed, "Aren't we all?" He looked serious again, "You're still _in_ work though. So get to it, nothing here gets done on it's own." Mac handed me another folder for our current case.

I nodded and sat back down on the chair after I grabbed the folder, I was waiting to get a hit on some DNA I found at the crime scene. I looked at the folder, sliding it away from me, I turned on the radio.

"_Here's Kenny Loggin's; Footloose!"_ The guy on the radio said. Footloose? When I was a teenager, that movie was fuckin' amazing. Come to think of it, I haven't seen that movie in years!

I turned up the radio and got off of my chair and started dancing. Trying to remember some of the moves they did in the movie.

"_I've been working so hard  
>I'm punching my card<br>Eight hours for what?  
>Oh, tell me what I got<em>..."

I sang along.

"_I've got this feeling  
>That time's just holding me down<br>I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
>Tonight I gotta cut<em>..."

"Danny!" I stopped an saw Mac in window. Setting my self down on the chair, I turned down the radio and stifled my laugh staring at the screen. Which, by the way, still didn't have a hit!

Once I was positive he was gone, I turned it back up and danced to it. Again, singing along.

"_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<br>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
>Lose your blues everybody cut footloose<em>..."

"You don't listen, do you?" I was startled by yet another voice, but this time, it was Lindsay's voice.

I laughed, "I listen...when I want." She smiled and walked in.

"Mac told me to come here to help you 'focus'." She made air quotes above the word "focus".

Sure, sending Lindsay in here will sure help me fuckin' focus!

"I don't need help focusing, I'm perfectly fine." I finally replied.

"_And you're playing so cool  
>Obeying every rule<br>I dig a way down in your heart  
>You're burning, yearning for songs<em>..."

Montana nodded slowly, "Right, that's why you were dancing around and singing to a song that's about twenty years old. And almost breaking some things in the process."

I grinned, I did almost knock over a few things. _Glass_ things.

"Hey, at least it's a good song.I mean, seriously, what's up with this generations music?" I retorted, defending the song currently playing on the radio.

"_Somebody to tell you  
>That life ain't passing you by<br>I'm trying to tell you  
>It will if you don't even try<br>You can fly if you'd only cut_..."

Lindsay smiled but just like Mac had done a few minutes ago, became serious, "Seriously Danny, get back to work. I've got more important things to do then babysit a grown man."

"Come on," I laughed, "you know you love this." I started singing again.

This caused Lindsay so smile, she tried hiding it but it was no use.

"See?" I said, continuing to sing.

She shook her head, "It's not the song, idiot!" Lindsay laughed, "It's you, do you know how much of a idiot you look like right now?"

"_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
>Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me<br>Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go  
>Lose your blues everybody cut footloose<em>..."

I stopped, "Ouch, Lindsay, that _really_ hurt."I put my hand over my heart like a bullet had gone straight threw it.

Walking over to her, I grabbed her arms and started dancing with her.

"_Cut footloose  
>Cut footloose<br>Cut footloose_..."

"You're a horrible dancer Danny!" She laughed again.

I smirked at her then spun her around. 

"_We got to turn me around  
>And put your feet on the ground<br>Now take a hold of the phone  
>Whoa, I'm turning it loose<em>..."

Lindsay couldn't stop laughing.

"Danny! W-we're gonna get in t-trouble!" Lindsay said between laughs. I smiled, she looked so cute...

_MESSER!_ I screamed at myself, how dare my brain think like that.

But hey, it's the truth.

"_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<br>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
><em>_Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose_..."

While we were dancing, we managed to knock over a thing...Or two. It wasn't that bad, but what happened next _was_.

Lindsay slipped–thankfully I was there to catch her, the position was...Awkward. At least, for friends.

My one hand was around her waist the other on the mid-part of her back. We were sort of in that dipping position, you know, like in ballroom dancing or something. Her arms around my neck, and I swear, our faces were an inch apart.

"_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
>Please, Louise pull me off a my knees<br>Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
>Lose your blues<em>..."

"Hey," I murmured, looking into her eyes.

She blushed, "Hi."

We stared at each other for what seemed like one-hundred years, finally, I leaned down. My lips barely touching hers before a voice interrupted what could've been the best moment of my life so far.

"Messer! Monroe! Get back to work, _now_!"

It was none other then, the best boss ever; Mac Taylor. Gotta love him! Lindsay and I pulled away from each other, Mac had left, and I cleared my throat.

"Soo, uhm, I was wondering," I thought about what I was gonna say for a moment. Lindsay had been looking at me with a slightly annoyed look.

"Will you go out with me?"I blurted.

She looked taken back, but smiled, "Yes Danny, I will."

Well, who knew dancing could bring to people together.

"_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
><em>Everybody cut everybody cut<em>  
><em>Everybody cut everybody cut<em>  
><em>Everybody everybody cut footloose...<em>"

* * *

><p>AN: I like it! I think it turned out well! Review please? Or favorite, but I like reviews more!


End file.
